


Identity Hijinks

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Newt Scamander, First movie au, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, M/M, Newt Being A Little Shit, Newt is a Dork, One-Sided Attraction, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Theseus is done, Visions, kind of, symbolic visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Theseus Scamander has a family member who keeps causing chaos, but no one knows if its his twin, his brother, or his cousin.AKA Newt has a lot of polyjuice potion.





	Identity Hijinks

**Prompt: Polyjuice and identity hijinks ftr. an exasperated Tina**

Gellert Grindelwald had heard of the Magizoologist who snuck into magical governments and criminal gangs alike, all to rescues creatures. At first, Gellert had been told the Magizoologist was the twin brother of the British Head of Aurors, then it was the cousin of him. Somehow, the Magizoologist was related to Theseus Scamander and was named either Newton or Artemis. Apparently, no one knew for sure. 

Usually, Gellert wouldn’t have bothered with such a man but every time he heard a new rumor about the Magizoologist something in Gellert’s mind would flicker. It was as if he had a vision waiting to be seen, a vision the Magizoologist was vital to.

The question was why hadn’t he had the vision, yet? The only answer that came to mind is that he would have to actually meet the mysterious man.

It wasn’t a particularly important goal of his, not in the grand scheme of things.

Until he had the vision of the Obscurial in New York, the child’s power being encircled by a massive Thunderbird. To protect it? To guide it? Where the Thunderbird flew, the Obscurus followed. To Gellert, it meant that to gain the Obscurial’s trust, he would need to get rid of the Thunderbird or gain the Thunderbird’s trust first.

At first, he had assumed Graves was the Thunderbird because it had been his school’s house. Until the young man with the case showed up and Gellert actually found a Thunderbird inside it.

Admittedly, Gellert felt quite stupid for not putting it together the moment Goldstein had introduced the Scamander boy. Scamander, the Magizoologist not the Auror was the Thunderbird. The wizard so good at saving broken things would of course be able to help the Obscurial.

He even already had experience with them, considering the one Gellert had found in Scamander’s case.

“Did you know there are no official records of a ‘Artemis Scamander’ anywhere?” Gellert, in the guise of Percival Graves asked in the interrogation room. Two orderlies and Goldstein standing behind the sitting Magizoologist. The young man was definitely not Auror Scamander’s twin. 

Gellert had seen enough of Theseus Scamander in Graves memory to know the Magizoologist wasn’t his twin like everyone guessed.

No, a good deal of digging through records and Graves memories and Gellert understood. Theseus Scamander didn’t have a twin nor any cousins. What he did have was a younger brother named Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

Newton eyed him for a moment before looking away again, a tiny bit of a smile on his face- for being caught? For someone figuring it out?

“T-that’s strange. Must be a mistake.”

Gellert pretended to sigh, as if exasperated by the Magizoologist.

“No, what I think happened is you’ve either practiced a large amount of illegal human transfiguration or made Polyjuice potion of your brother to illegally obtain access to restricted areas.”

Newton glanced up at him, then shrugged “Theseus should know better than to hug me by now but he keeps doing it.”

The disguised German couldn’t help but laugh at that. He hadn’t decided before on what to do with the Thunderbird in his visions, to get rid of it or keep it for himself. Based off the clear chaos and lack of remorse in abusing the rules of various magical governments to his own benefit, Newton Scamander seemed like a perfect addition to Gellert’s followers.

And, if he were already imagining that tall thin form quivering underneath him, the look on Newton’s face as he came, well there would be time for seduction later.

Newton Scamander, like the Obscurus, belonged to Gellert Grindelwald. Even if they didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for a prompt<3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
